Alpha-Amylases (alpha-1,4-glucan-4-glucanohydrolases, E.C. 3.2.1.1) constitute a group of enzymes, which catalyze hydrolysis of starch and other linear and branched 1,4-glucosidic oligo- and polysaccharides.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved alpha-amylase, in particular suitable for detergent use.